


Hair

by roamingaustenites



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roamingaustenites/pseuds/roamingaustenites
Summary: I was thinking about Adam Driver's hair and this idea popped into my head.  It may or may not be based on something that I have done...





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Adam Driver's hair and this idea popped into my head. It may or may not be based on something that I have done...

“Excuse me, but could I touch your hair?”

 

Ben looked up from the book that had him engrossed before this girl had distracted him.  He had seen her when he walked into the library, only giving her a second glance because of the strange three buns stacked on the back of her head.  He looked up into her hazel eyes.  They were focused on his hair.  He sighed and shrugged, turning his head, so she could reach it easier as he sat still.  She stroked the ends of his hair, surprisingly hesitant for such a bold request.  Ben went back to reading the novel in his lap when the girl spoke up.

 

“Your hair is crazy soft.”

 

Ben could detect something close to awe and envy in her voice.  “Thanks?”

 

She hummed and started to make bolder strokes with her fingers.  Ben could feel himself relaxing into her gentle touch.  He never told anyone, but having his hair played with was one of his favorite feelings.

 

“So, um, I’m Rey.”  She whispered when his eyes closed.

 

“Ben.”

 

“Hi, Ben.”  She giggled and Ben opened his eyes to see her leaning further towards him.  “I promise I don’t normally do this.”

 

“What?  Ask strange men if you can run your fingers through their hair?”  Ben teased her with a fake appalled face.  “I should hope not.”

 

She stuck her tongue out at him.  “It’s not my fault you have perfect hair.  It reminds me of McDreamy’s on  _ Grey’s Anatomy _ , only  _ better _ .”

 

Ben couldn’t stop the laugh that slipped between his lips.  “Better?!  Than McDreamy?  No.”

 

Rey stopped and stepped to stand in front of him, letting him get his first good look at her.  She was tall for a women, but would barely reach his chin if he was standing.  Her hazel eyes gleamed in amusement as she studied his face.  He could feel his ears burn at her scrutiny.

 

“Yes.  Much better than McDreamy.  I never thought he was that attractive anyway.  I’m more into the silent, broody types.”  Her cheeks flushed as he continued to stare at her.

 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

The words spewed out of his mouth and his eyes widened.  He had not meant for that to come out.

 

She winked at him.  “As long as I can touch your hair again.”

  
"As long as I can touch yours."  Ben smiled.   _This ended up being a good day._

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the shortest thing I've ever written....
> 
> I promise I'll go back to Trust Me... *slinks back into the shadows*


End file.
